Secret Pleasure
by Kay-nu
Summary: Blair accidently finds out that Jim has been keeping a secret from him. Curiosity drives him to find out what Jim and Simon are secretly doing every Thursday night.
1. Chapter 1

This is unpaid fan fiction using characters from the canceled TV the Sentinel. It is an alternate universe as Blair is a socioeconomic anthropologist and Jim's unpaid partner. Blair teaches part time as a college professor. Enough said. Enjoy the story.

SECRET PLEASURE

Chapter one

Captain Simon Banks handed Detective James, Jim to his friends, Ellison a ceramic cup filled with hot coffee.

"Thanks," Jim gratefully took the offered cup. Welcome warmth greeted his touch sensitive fingers as he took the cup. He sat down in a chair across from his captain's desk inhaling the chocolate mint aroma of this new blend of coffee.

Simon poured himself a cup of the new blend of coffee. "Are you bringing Blair with you?" He carried his cup to his desk and settled his six foot three inch frame in his leather chair. It creaked and groaned as Simon made himself comfortable.

"No, I'm not bringing Sandburg. I'd just as soon as he didn't know." Jim lowered his voice even though he knew that with the door shut none of the other detectives out in the Major Crimes bullpen could hear what was being said in the office.

Simon frowned at Jim. "Sandburg was raised by a hippie mother. I would think that he was free enough to understand."

"Sandburg's not all that free spirited." Jim sighed. "He's a little more conservative then he lets on." Jim took a taste of his coffee. A hot chocolate mint coffee flavor swept over his delighted taste buds. Warmth traveled down his throat and filled his chest. "This is good coffee, Simon." He looked towards Simon's coffee machine to see the name on the coffee bag. "Mocha Mint Enchantment," he snorted. "When did coffee start sounding like some woman's movie?"

A smile played across Simon's full lips. "Why don't you explain to Sandburg why you're coming over to my house?" He leaned back against his chair savoring the newest blend of coffee that his cousin Earl had sent him.

"Simon," Jim exhaled softly. "Sandburg doesn't know that I've been going over to your house." He looked down at his cup. "Blair thinks that I'm on police business." Jim's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Jim, give the kid the benefit of the doubt." Simon frowned. "I'm not ashamed of what we're doing. In this day and age there is nothing wrong with-"

"Like Blair gave Amber the benefit of the doubt when he discovered that she was a hooker?" Jim sighed as he interrupted Simon. "He couldn't get passed the fact that she was a hooker. I just don't want him to think less of me."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Jim." Simon scowled. "You can't compare our Thursday nights with Joyce to Amber's profession." He snorted. "Tonight Rafe is going to join us."

"Rafe," Jim blinked in surprise. "I would have never thought that he was the type."

"Do I look like the type or do you?" Simon shook his head. "Joyce is right you are still uptight. As for Rafe he thought that he was alone in the restroom when he was making a call to a friend. He was surprised when I admitted that I also enjoyed relaxing the same way. I invited him over. I thought that our group needed to expand. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Jim hesitated. "It's nice to know that it's not just the two of us."

"Jim," Simon shook his head. "You know in this day and age Joyce says that there are other men involve with this, what she calls ancient art." He set his cup on his desk. "At least next week we can go to Rafe's place. If you don't want Sandburg to know then we'd better not let Daryl know. That kid isn't very good at keeping secrets." Simon sighed. "He takes after his mother. Joan was never good at keeping secrets either."


	2. Chapter 2

This is still unpaid fan fiction

SECRET PLEASURE-CHAPTER TWO

Silence reigned in the large classroom. Most of the students were bend over their desk busy writing on the test paper in front of them. There were a few coughs. Dr. Blair Sandburg sat at his desk at the front of the classroom. He looked up for a few minutes. He was uncomfortable keeping an eye on his students but Blair had learned from experience that there were those who would cheat if given the opportunity.

Blair's sapphire colored eyes swept the rows of young men and women seated in the classroom looking for anyone whose eyes weren't on their own paper. He recognized a thoughtful look on a youthful face. Thick eyebrows on another student were bent in a worried expression. Blair almost sighed out loud. Brian Holmes was at the bottom of the class. At least Blair knew it wasn't because Brian didn't study.

The young student just took a great deal longer to absorb the material. In a perfect world Blair could have let Brian study at his much slower pace but this wasn't a perfect world. Blair let his eyes drift to a pretty brunette in the first row of seats.

Emily Smith chewed on her lower lip as she filled in her answers on the paper. Emily was one of Blair's top students. He would like to see Emily go on an expedition but her parents were putting pressure on her to get a 'real' job.

Blair doodled on his notepad. His dream would have been to see that all his students even those at the bottom of the class go on an anthropological field study. Money was a big stumbling block to that dream. Anthropology wasn't a money field. Even though he had a doctor title to his name Blair taught part time. Publishing books on his field of study brought in some income but it wasn't like the books were the latest vampire teen romance novels.

Shifting in his chair Blair looked down at the notepad that held his doodling. He'd drawn a cat. Blair almost smiled when he realized that the cat's eyes had a resemblance to Jim's light eyes. Blair's lips tugged into a thoughtful frown. Jim had been acting strangely for the past several weeks. Blair looked up at his quiet class.

Blair's eyes swept over his students while his mind turned over several thoughts. Jim had told him that he'd had to do some police work of a nature that couldn't include him. However, last week when Blair had called the station the new detective, Parnell, had informed him that Jim was off.

Even odder the next day Blair had overheard Simon thanking Joel for taking over for him on Thursday nights so that he could leave early. A quiet chat with one of the cute phone operators and Blair had learned that Jim and Simon left together on two of those Thursday nights that Jim claimed that he was 'working' on a special assignment. Blair drew a question mark next to the cat. What was it that Jim didn't want him to know? What were Simon and Jim up to? The questions bothered Blair like an itch in the arch of his foot. He tapped his pencil and looked up to watch his class again. The trouble with an itch in the arch was that the need to scratch it reached the point of almost pain. The need to take off a shoe and find relief in scratching could drive a person crazy.

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth Blair kept turning over the fact that Jim had been managing to avoid him on Thursday afternoons. Okay, Jim did have a right to a private life but why was he being so damned secretive about it? Blair frowned. Jim couldn't be up to anything illegal. Curiosity was snaking through him. The 'itch' was reaching the point of being unbearable. He had to find out what Jim was up to or he wouldn't be able to function.

The following Thursday Jim took the elevator down to the parking garage under the Cascade Police building. Quick strides took Jim to where his truck was parked. He nodded to a few uniformed officers that he recognized. The familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach hastened his steps. Jim's mouth was dry. He had to make it out of the parking garage before Blair was out of his last period class. If there was any chance that Blair would make it to the station then Jim wouldn't be able to have 'his' Thursday afternoon session with Joyce.

Jim's hand touched the cool metal door handle. Jerking open the door Jim sprang into the truck. He looked quickly around as he started up Sweetheart. Jim was backing out as soon as the way was clear. Slowing down to let a marked police car out ahead of him Jim could feel the nervous perspiration dampening his shirt. He licked his lips nervously. Once he cleared the garage he gave the truck gas with heavy pressure from his foot. Simon had already left the station so that he could make their usual snacks ready to include Rafe.

As he drove Jim didn't notice the grey sedan that pulled out behind him.

Brian Holmes was grinning as he followed his 'target'. Nervous perspiration dampened his underarms and the small of his back. Brian followed the pickup keeping three cars between them. He was a little surprised that the driver was pushing the old truck a little above the speed limit. Brian shook his head. He was unable to keep the nervous grin off of his face. Almost groaning in disappointment he kept going straight when the truck turned left.

A small red compact with a big dent in the right rear fender took his place.

Emily popped her gum as she pulled in behind the red compact to follow the truck that contained Detective Ellison. Dr. Sandburg had called their 'extra' credit work a little anthropological study of the off duty habits of a police officer. Her mouth twitched in amusement. She knew burning curiosity when she saw it. Dr. Sandburg was dying to know what his friend was doing. Emily kept three cars between her car and the detective's truck just like Dr. Sandburg had said to. She found herself smiling. This was fun.

Once or twice Jim felt that he was being followed but when he kept watch in his rearview mirror no car stayed behind him. Jim shook his head silently agreeing with what Simon had said to him in his office. "I'm too uptight," he said aloud. Just saying the words reminded him of his roommate and guide. Jim let out a frustrated breath. Simon was right. He'd have to tell Blair before too long.

Pulling into Simon's driveway Jim was out of the truck without noticing the black sports car that drove passed. Taking a sharp inhale Jim got the bag out from behind the bench seat. It had been hard to keep the contents hidden from Blair. Jim congratulated himself on managing to keep his 'secret'. With an energized step he made his way up the walkway to Simon's door.

A small blue compact car pulled up and parked in alongside the curb. Joyce Mendoza had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With a coffee shop on practically every corner of Cascade the group seated at one table drew no special interest. Blair inhaled a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. The caffeine from the large latte only seemed to have added to his nervous state. Blair looked over two of the three students he'd chosen. They were seated on chairs on the other side of the small oval wooden table. Emily in her pullover sweater and jeans was a feast for the eyes. He had to remind himself that Emily was a student and untouchable. Blair was a professor with ethics.

Emily and Brian were chatting. The two seemed to enjoy each other company. Frank Bent was the last one to report.

Arriving late with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips the tall lean young man dropped dramatically into a chair. A big fan of hardboiled detective novels from the forties Frank was the first student that Blair had chosen for this assignment. Frank had jumped at the chance to wear his favorite black leather trench coat and be a detective.

"A blue compact belonging to a Joyce Mendoza pulled up immediately after Detective Ellison parked in the driveway of Captain Simon Banks' house." Frank seemed to enjoy the startled look in Blair's eyes.

"How do you know whose house Jim uh Detective Ellison drove to?" The smug look on Frank's face told Blair that he had underestimated Frank's resources. He was almost disappointed that Jim was just going over to Simon's house. There had to be more to the mysterious Thursday late afternoons than just a visit to Simon's house. A darker question danced in the back of his mind.

"A good detective has resources," Frank said smugly. He was enjoying his moment.

"Frank, how did you find out so quickly?" Emily demanded.

Frank took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. It annoyed him that it stuck to his lower lip. Pulling it away hurt. Maybe a detective didn't have to have a cigarette to be hard-boiled. Sensing everyone's eyes on him he said, "You know my friend Mack?" Frank revealed his source. "He's the kid in the wheelchair that audits Dr. Sandburg's class sometimes. I called him with the address. Mack looked it up for me. He's good with computers."

"Good work," Blair said. Now the question was why Jim was meeting in the afternoons with Simon.

"There's more, Dr. Sandburg." Frank gently rubbed his lower lip. "A Detective Jon Rafe also pulled up to the house right after a Miss Mendoza."

"Three policemen meeting with a suspect," Brian ventured. He cradled his coffee cup in one of his large hands. He didn't know why Dr. Sandburg had included him but he enjoyed hanging around with the 'smart' kids for once. He'd never have guessed that Emily would be so delightful to talk to. She gave him a warm smile that sent a flush over his face.

"Here comes your friend, Frank," Emily pointed as the wheelchair bound Mack approached them.

"Good," Frank smiled. "Now we'll know all about Joyce Mendoza."

After all the introductions were made Mack revealed what he'd discovered. Blair was stunned.

"Oh that is so cool." Emily grinned. Frank and Brian looked at each other in disbelief.

Later that night Jim rode the elevator up to the apartment he shared with Blair. Appetizing aromas greeted Jim as he walked from the elevator to his apartment door. He could hear various voices. Frowning Jim unlocked the door. He opened his mouth to ask Blair who the teenagers were but the words died in his throat. Stunned Jim stood in the open doorway.

"You must be Detective Ellison," Emily greeted Jim. She carefully set her knitting back in her lap. The orange sorbet colored yarn was going to be a sweater.

"Hey, man," Blair came out of the kitchen. "I hope that you don't mind. I'm offering some extra credit to some of my students."

"You followed me," Jim's voice held notes of anger and relief. An angry mask dropped over his handsome features.

"Actually, I followed you," Frank looked up from his struggle with his knitting needles. "Great, I dropped a stitch." He looked unhappily at his work. The dark blue yarn was supposed to be worked into a cool vest. Frank frowned. Knitting was harder then it looked.

"Me too," Brian looked up with a grin. He'd finally discovered something that he was better at then Frank. More importantly, he had instructed Emily. She'd settled on the couch very close to him. Just her nearness sent warm happy feelings through his body.

Mack came rolling out of the downstairs bathroom. "I looked up information on who you visited." Dr. Sandburg's idea of everyone sitting knitting when Detective Ellison returned to his apartment seemed now like a very bad idea. Now that Mack had a good view of Jim's face he knew that they rather he had invaded the man's privacy. Mack's main concern now was how to extract both himself and Frank before the man exploded in anger.

Blair could see that Jim was ready to explode. "Knitting started out as something that was considered a male occupation. There were knitting guilds in Europe that required knitters to demonstrate their ability before they could be considered knitters. Did you know that one of the works that an apprentice had to complete was a pair of knitted long socks? This was of course restricted to men as the guilds excluded women. Knitting as considered too difficult for women to master because women weren't considered as dexterous." The words exploded out of Blair.

Emily giggled. "Dr. Sandburg, you sound like my kid brother when he's scared that he's going to get a spanking." She leaned against Brian. She enjoyed the warm contact with his body. Brian might not be as mentally quick as some of the guys she'd previously dated but there was something warm and honest about him that Emil found very attractive.

Jim's anger dissolved in the face of Emily's amusement. "A spanking," Jim looked thoughtful. "You know my old man believed in spanking upstarts who pried into things that weren't any of their business." There as a sparkle in his eyes that belied the still angry mask on his face.

"I'm too old for a spanking!" Blair squeaked in alarm. He didn't like the gleam in Jim's eyes.

"Dr. Sandburg, you need to stir the chicken before it burns." Mack interjected. His mouth twitched in a smile. He had the detective figured out. This was a man who hid a lot of tenderness.

"Detective Ellison, my uncle taught me to knit." Brian offered. "He's a merchant marine. He even does macramé." He patted the cream colored cable knit sweater that he'd been knitting. "Sailors are pretty tough guys."

Jim looked at the three teenagers. "Since you're all obviously staying for dinner and know my name," he smiled. "How about you all introduce yourselves?" So he'd been exposed as a knitter. The kids didn't seem to be making fun of him or looking at him like he had three heads.

"We're the Knitting Club," Frank spoke up. "Knitting is something cool that we can do when we're on long stakeouts. Mack and I have wanted to open a detective agency."

"Whoa," Jim held up his hands in alarm. "Being a detective takes training. You can't go off trailing people without training. I want all of your names."

"You're going to train us?" Emily jumped up from the couch.

Blair came out of the kitchen. "Guys," he looked alarmed. He hadn't expected the group to become this attracted to 'tailing'.

Amused and annoyed Jim glared at Blair. "What did you get me into?"

THE END

The idea for this story was generated by an article in the Las Vegas newspaper that stated that there was an exploding interest in knitting. It also mentioned that a group of men were known to meet just to knit.


End file.
